


A Musician and His Lover

by Snowshower



Series: Hetalia Oneshots + Snippets [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, FUCKING THREE WEEKS PLZ HELP, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Musicians, Orchestra, Party, it took three weeks to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowshower/pseuds/Snowshower
Summary: Rodderick wants to take his relationship with Eliza to another step. He prays everything goes well, as not to ruin this beautiful night.Requested by Vivi :)
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Oneshots + Snippets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918960
Kudos: 7





	A Musician and His Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HetalianVivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetalianVivi/gifts).



Erzébet stood at the side of the room, surrounded by a few of her friends. They all happily chatted within themselves, enjoying the night. A few people danced in the center of the ballroom, elegance surrounding the entire room through the gentle music. Strings were accompanied by woodwinds, percussion, and brass instruments. It was an aura she could get used too. Her lover, up on stage, and conducting his music for everyone to relish with families and friends alike enjoying their night together. She had already spotted a few lovers dancing to Roderick’s music. 

Music was something he took pride in. Roderick had always had an interest in music before it turned into a full-time job for him. He never hated it though, despite the times he would complain about how things wouldn’t sound well together or the times he’d be uncertain about his music skills. However, Eliza was always there to comfort him. She always was there to let him know of small mistakes here and there, support him when he felt he couldn’t come up with anything. He loved how she never complained about his work, never requested anything grand or extravagant while she gave him all of her love.

And so, he had decided to propose to her. He had been with her for a while, childhood friends, of a sort. Even though they weren’t very close at first, he eventually grew to get attached to her. Roderick would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, but with how much he had known about Eliza, he was pretty certain she would accept. If everything goes well, it would be one of the best things that had happened in his life.

As the music came down to its grand finale, Eliza turned her attention up to the stage, watching Roderick conduct the musicians. When the sounds of the instruments died down, a roar of applause went around. Her lover’s music never disappointed anyone. Her beaming smile was so adorable, so proud, that even Roderick could see it from the stage. He loved her so much, and if anything, this only made her more likable and adorable. She respected him, and he appreciated that. After his own bows, he stepped off the stage, letting a second conductor on. 

It took Roderick a while to find Eliza. When he did, she was gathered with her friends, distracted amongst their conversation. He could tell that they were talking about Feliciano. A young man that was given under his care. Although he was originally thinking of raising the boy alone, Eliza had seemed to come along and help him out. Her kind soul was there, and even though he declined at first, her determination to help him eventually got to him. He could still remember one of the first times Eliza had listened to his music.   
  


_ A soft melody played through the music room, virtually empty of everyone aside from three beings, one sitting at the piano and another adult sitting on a chair parallel to the pianist with a child on her lap. The pianist's gentle melody had lulled the small boy into a drowsy state. _

_ Erzébet held Feliciano, softly moving her body back and forth to the beat. Feliciano hadn’t completely fallen asleep as the music ended and opted to watch Roderick play like Erzébet often did. He didn’t understand why the two hadn’t been in a relationship. Ms. Héderváry had clear feelings for the man, he had noticed. And even though Roderick had often kept his feelings well hidden, he noticed that even now and then, the man would slip up and utter a compliment to her. _

_ A small clapping bought him out of his thoughts. Roderick had already finished the last bars of the music. Feliciano smiled, loving the softness of what Roderick wrote, and clapped along with Eliza. He could see Roderick’s satisfied smile.  _

_ “I hope that was good?” he said, although it sounded more like a question. _

_ Erzébet softly chuckled. “Mr. Edelstein, your music sounds wonderful, don’t worry,” she reassured, slightly leaning back against the chair.  _

_Roderick_ _ shared a smile, muttering thank you in his mother language. The two shared eye contact for a bit before it flickered to the young boy on Eliza’s lap. “Feli, come here, take a seat with me while I play,” he invited. _

_ Feli lit up. “Really?” he asked. Roderick nodded in reassurance. With that, Feliciano hopped off and went to take a seat next to the musician as he started the next piece. _

_ Eliza liked the fact that even though Roderick can be a bit tough on Feli, he still cared for the boy. Even though it would be hard for her to admit it, she liked Roderick. As Roderick started to play another piece, Feli watched his fingers. It was as if they were dancing to the melody instead of creating it. He didn’t pay much attention to the talking between Roderick but eventually started listening to the two adults.  _

_ “Héderváry, you know you don’t need to call me by Sir Edelstein. Roderick is just fine,” he told her, continuing to play.  _

_ Eliza snapped her head up, not expecting that. Feli was a bit surprised by that as well. However, the young boy found it more of a thing he’d see in a romance book. He softly giggled at that, fortunately, Roderick and Eliza not noticing.  _

_ “You can call me Eliza too, instead of Héderváry. It’s much easier to spell anyways,” Eliza replied, softly chuckling.  _

_ Although it was too early to tell at the time, Feli knew this would be good. _

  
  


“Excuse me, ladies, may I borrow Eliza?” 

Roderick’s smooth voice drew Eliza away from her distant memory of the first few times she hung out with the man as well as the conversation with her friend.

The women glanced at each other, giving a small giggle before nodding. “Eliza, go spend your night with your lover man,” one of them teased. The two blushed, a bit flustered by their comment.

True, Eliza and Roderick had romantic interactions with them, but small teasing comments like that still got the two flustered and embarrassed. Even then, they loved each other, and Roderick had never failed to Awe the woman. He was always sweet to her, coming up with gifts that only an average man could dream of giving to their beloved. 

Although Roderick always gave Eliza attention and love that one could dream of, Eliza didn’t disappoint when she returned the caring gestures. At the end of the day, after work, Roderick would come home to a cup of tea and the lovely woman sitting on the couch, book in hand. He could always tell she was ready to be there for him, he trusted her. 

Roderick’s own heartbeat felt like the beating of drums, as if they were loud and clear, yelling at his ears. Even though by now, he had led her into the hallways, it felt like the loud vibration of the music never left his feet. He only wished he didn’t look like he was a sweating stock now. That’d be completely embarrassing, and that too, when he was going to propose in such an elegant party.

“Roddie, are you alright? You’re stiff?”

The man cursed at himself, realizing she was right. It felt as if he lost all control of his limbs, his arms and legs were stuck together awkwardly. However, he didn’t stay that way for long and looked outside from a nearby window. “I’m fine, Eliza. Don’t worry,” he reassured, placing his arm around her waist. “I hope you had a good night?” he asked, glancing down at her. 

Eliza eased into his touch, leaning against him. “Yeah, it was nice seeing everyone again. I don’t see Yekaterina and her sister often, so that was very sweet,” she smiled, gazing out at the stars. “Your music was wonderful, darling. I could tell everyone enjoyed it as well. Although, I do wish I could’ve danced along with you.”

She liked it, and that itself was a huge sigh of relief as he had intended it to be for Eliza herself. He had written the piece in a way that it could sound like a wedding. “Mmm...would you like to dance to it again?” he smiled, placing his free hand in a pocket.

Eliza looked up at Roderick, raising a brow. “I thought that it was against music etiquette to play a song twice for the same audience,” she humored. 

“Well, I hope to play them at our wedding, so that wouldn’t be twice in the same concert.”

There was a gasp, and a few seconds of silence. For a second there, Roderick thought he messed up. Then, he heard Eliza’s soft giggling, and thought he screwed up even more. 

“Roddie! I didn’t think you had it in you! If anything, I thought I would have to ask you.”

That took a whole minute to process in his brain. If she said she might’ve needed to ask him, then did that mean she did want to marry him? “So… does that mean yes to my proposal?” he asked. 

Eliza nodded, embracing him the best she could. “I love you, Roddie. I’m glad I get to spend more time with you from now on,” she said, pressing her lips lightly against his cheek. There was a faint pink imprint of her lips, but that didn’t bother Roderick at all. He was just glad it ended up going well.   
  
“Én is szeretlek*.” (Hungarian: I love you too)


End file.
